


You're Cute But I'm In A Long-Term Relationship With Books

by TheKingLoliet



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, dumb nerds being nerds, hot wizards, lots of time magic, may as well be me, someone has to write for this ship, these are probably all going to be pretty short cause words are hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 12:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingLoliet/pseuds/TheKingLoliet
Summary: semi-linear drabbles and stuff for caleb and essik and spell books. might develop into something later who knows. some of these will be based on prompts, so if you have one you want to add leave it in le comment section





	You're Cute But I'm In A Long-Term Relationship With Books

It’s the fourth time Essik has come to visit, and the Xhorhous is getting used to seeing him in their own subtle ways. Beau’s gruff hospitality has turned into casual barbs back and forth. Caduceus brings out a new tea for Essik to try each time, which he must have planned for at least the night before. Nott and Yeza know to keep quiet in the alchemy room in respect for Essik’s desire for silent study. Fjord salutes hello and keeps to himself mostly. Jester is...well, Jester does whatever she wants as usual. And Caleb feels a low thrill in his stomach every time the drow hovers across the doorstep.

“Did you practice it?” Essik asks, right down to business as always.

“O-of course,” Caleb stutters out. He stands up halfway from his chair in the study, not expecting his guest so early but not that surprised. Since the second visit, Essik no longer bothers to announce himself, instead letting the wind chimes do that for him.

“And?” They have a silent deal – Caleb and the Nein run an errand for him or help the Bright Queen in some fashion, and the next day Essik allows Caleb to scribe down another spell. It’s not exactly teaching, but if Caleb has difficulty performing the new arcane talent, Essik also will take the time then to give him some minor pointers. Caleb has yet to find out what would happen if he couldn’t master the spell by the time Essik leaves, but he doesn’t particularly want to find out.

Instead of answering yes or no, Caleb murmurs the incantation under his breath, carefully piecing together the magic with the physical element – a sprig of juniper – rubbed softly between his fingers. The berries burn at a low heat and turn to dust. Placing the dust pile on an empty part of his desk, he touches a number of glass shards in a separate pile next to where he left the juniper berry remains. Over the course of a minute, the slivers piece themselves together to form the round shape of a once-broken glass bowl. Despite its previous condition, nothing remains of its shattered history.

Caleb’s eyes meet Essik’s. It’s almost a challenge, daring him to find fault. Instead, Essik’s thin lips curve up on one side to form the hint of a smile. “Good.”


End file.
